We are submitting a proposal for funds to purchase a next generation, user-operated Spectral Flow Cytometer. We have selected the Cytek Aurora spectral flow cytometer as the instrument that best fulfills the current needs of the Parnassus Flow Cytometry Core (PFCC) and builds on our highly esteemed NIH-funded faculty. The Aurora analyzer uses the newly developed spectral technology that maintains the conventional workflow PFCC users are accustomed to with flow cytometry, but significantly increases the number of parameters which can be simultaneously investigated. Integration of Violet, Blue, Red, Yellow-green and UV lasers to the Aurora?s already powerful spectral technology will enable collection of fluorescent emission profiles through most of the visible spectra to far-red ranges making the number of parameters that can be investigated approaching 30-35. With the advent of a multitude of currently available commercial fluorochromes combined with next generation of fluorescent dyes under development, spectral flow cytometry is becoming a complementary and formidable technology to multiparameter analysis using mass spectrometry. In addition, the high cell number throughput and the option to couple an autosampler to the Aurora, will allow the PFCC to keep up with the ever increasing demand for high throughput capabilities of our user base. The Aurora fulfills the needs of our current user base on different levels. The path of the spectral analysis technology we feel is a disruptive technology to analysis currently performed by conventional flow cytometry. The current model presented here, its configuration and operational plan are designed to complement existing instrumentation in the PFCC and allow our researchers the opportunity to build on their skills with this state-of-the-art technology as well as the entire research community at UCSF giving them a competitive edge in high throughput multiparametric analysis.